


Slums of this City

by EricDarkstar



Category: none (sin city?)
Genre: Crime, Mixed Martial Arts, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricDarkstar/pseuds/EricDarkstar
Summary: this is gona be my first work on this siteI dont know if title is taken or not (and dont care much)All Characters and Places are imaginary in this storyI'm Emilia VERAS twentytwo years old I'm living in this slums since I was twelve. Since our mother died everything went down. We get to this slums with my father and brother James, and living here ever since and...





	1. life of two people

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SGT. Ramirez WALDERA I went to war to serve my country and lost an arm I'm alive luckyly I'm thirtythree years old and living in the slum's last four year's if you can call it life and...
> 
> I'm Officer Eddie MALONE my friend's call me ED or that guy... -sigh- I dont like the second group they were corrupted worse than slums itself I was sent here four and a half year ago and only mere two hundred days of service time remained on this area I'm Thirtytwo years old I fell like sixty if I can get that transfer I will be the happiest person on the world and...
> 
> ...this is my story. . .

Well its time to start telling it I went to war with my family's objections and spend three damned years in that jungle I see my friends and their deaths. Until that rocket hit the tank next to me I lost my left arm below shoulder; well I'm finally fullfilled my time as a soldier but not as a whole. Another hit came when I come back home my family completely rejected me "You didn't listened to us and went on your own. And on your own from now on" what my father told me he didn't even care about the money I earned nor the medals. He was alwals a stubborn one but I dont know it will be to that extend. With only my right arm I'm not capable of doing many works even with the ones I'm capable of my two handed life bring me troubles from past trying to catch something with your left when you dont have cause problems. yes they give me orientation and threatment after army but 25 years of living with two arms make it hard to get used to things can't write shit on my own now more it had to be my dominant arm why can't be my right. I travel country withwords of my dead friends I bring things they entrusted to me to their families they told me to give it to them I'm not the type of person who back on his word now that I think about it I must get it from my father. with 14 person to visit and give my condolatorys to those families and the things they entrusted me two of them kick me out of their yards; it was over two years for them to get the paind bearable and I show on their front door reopening their wounds. The rest is more sympathic accepting my apolegies and what I give them. small tokens a chain with their names a ring a family picture or even a single cigarette in an almost empty pack and words with it "after you talked he told me he quit smoking because you don't wan't him to it was the pack he hold that day he put it into his locker and always carry whengoing to operations I was a smoker myself and I hold to that pack for over one year same condition in that plastic bag for a whole year after that talk I never see him smoke" she invited me into house give me a cup of tea talk with me about him a while finally asked how did he died "quick and painless" what I told her. absolute opposite of the truth. After my is done I start looking for a place I can call home with half the money gone from my pockets to this travel hotel rooms and therapies I have barely nothing to live the rest of my life in decent state yes I get some monthly payment from goverment for my services but it was pretty low and was not enoght to live on in the city so I came to slums an old industrial zone in time converted to houses by the people who live inside.  
You barely see any law enforcement even if you do they sometimes don't care on what's happening around them I rent a bad room in a hotel like building even there the money I have drained quickly after few months I start living on streets with everything important in my pack I could take a bath once in a while when I find a work that pay be it delivery or "protection" I'm not someone skimpy so some bars offer me with bouncer work a few times out of pity I did my job I get paid one day or two either their original employee was sick or something to do in short notice some know my military past by my first year in slums. and now I got a permanent job that pays well. 

The job came when I can't refuse I'm still living like a homeless but now I got a job that only I can do and payment goes to a secure account with me reaching none of it bt when I'm done I can buy myself a home in the city zone not here just had to hang on and eavesdropon people things you could get information. Intelligence and counter intelligence I work for the trash of the city but what choice I have giving missleads to cops collecting information from streets transferring drugs. when I came to the slums I tough I see the worst of the city "man I was wrong sooo wrong"...

Murder, rape, theft, drug dealing and mugging is everyday events for slums if you are a police officer who try to be righteous sometimes you have to turn your head to smaller pictures in front of you when you investigate a murder in slums you might be investigating a gang war and you could never know until it is too late to back of from the shit you stepped on all you could do is cleaning it around the edges and try not to step on other shits along the way thats why most of my collegues this corrupted they miss some serious evidence or worse remove them. I know the second I step into slums I got the worst work in the city, after five monts I know how bad it is. and now I wake up every morning to see that they still not nuked the whole place and get dissappointed. Even if I die it was better than watching this place poison everything in it and of course around it. If only I die it doesn't turn this city into a better place but if slums gone it will be, if I was in charge I will bring army and collect everyone in this area and send them all into various prisons withouth even a trial and anyone who resisted will be shot at the point. "God damn it all and I'm a police thinking about killing people on spot this place start to get on my nerves" going to bathroom and preparing for the day is all I can do past is past and I'll deal with the future in the future so deal with todays problems first I wash my face after I shave look into my own eyes in the mirror "You have four and a half year left here just hold on keep up with this place and dont step on any landmines" landmines called those big sharks behind everything there is ad least four of them because slums have four areas that deny others in it when you go to these areas in uniforms you knew no you feel you are watched you feel it in your bones until you get out of those areas. If you dont have your uniform on you when walking no one cares about you. that's because while you wear that uniform you can get your clothes dirty but on civilian clothes they dont even look to the badge you show to them. If you try something to stop them -a murder in front of you- is nothing you can look at, you just keep walking or you will be their next target. Out of apartments and of to the office an unmarked building you cant tell it was a police station. whenever they tried to build one they got stopped with extreme actions so they just use a building with offices as one. Night shift is the most nerve wrecking you stand for eight hours in full riotgear armed to the tooth. Sharks know this place and tolarate it but for how long we dont know there is already two attacks wich considered light when thinking about the reach of those sharks. They were probably independent groups trying to prove themselves, one of those was found in body bags next morning near the building with a note on them written with dotted letters said "They step beyond their leashes we cut the ties. N." 

I dont know how many of those attacks or messages we have to deal with -or corpses- but after four years I dont have to deal with them anymore...


	2. SIBLINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter about their beginnings and up to original storyline 
> 
> Siblings life
> 
> Emilia and James VERAS

I'm Emilia VERAS I'm twelfe I dont understand why we come to this place. our father said my mother won't gona return from her trip two months ago and stayed late hours everyday I try to take care of my brother James as much as I can then we traveled with little from our house to this place father said this will be our new home. 

I don't like this place I don't want to stay here but what choice I have I must do what I can for James.

6 months passed since we come here school is a joke for most of the children here they don't care about what could be learned at school but they are interested in what could be learned on streets of this place it's getting scarier everyday.

I was living in this place that called slums for more than a year now I'm thirteen years old and I understand my mother died I try to protect James from gangs and drugs as much as I can. I can hear you asking what happened to our father he act lost can't hold on to anything it feels like he had given up on living just wandering around most days, I dot even know if he is working or not anymore. my first year here pass with getting used to this places rule it was easy because there are almost none. ah by the way I witnessed my second murder. I just turn back and walk like nothing happened if you dont you were in trouble last time my father broke my checkbone after some people visit us. he told them I'm still a child and he is going to make sure I just forgot everything

I learned how to fight I have to thank to my brother getting brutal lately I'm fifteen this year and according to my teacher (who is a old soldier) I did good in learning what he tougth within just two months. Now I can fight back most of the girls who go berserk on little things also I can hold down my brother when he gone mad withouth reason.

I'm sixteen this year and get pretty good at fighting also some people found that and wanna turn it into cash so I went to underground rings if you can call them underground it was on plain sight but there are no cops to stop those rings so I fight a few get some money sometimes before fights I can fell my checkbone aches in pain luckyly the first thing that soldier teach me is not to close my eyes in a fight. No matter how much I'm afraid of the coming punch

I'm seventeen years old this year our father got killed during the purge this northen side of slums get purged from any drug dealers so now I know my brother don't do drugs at least he cant anymore we live here for five years I develop a strong body but it didnt save me from the gangs around here while my father killed housing those drug dealers which also killed in front of us James just jump in and said he wanna join them they said he was to young for the shit but they give him a phone number "after two years we might recruit you" what they said that day onwards I do jobs left and right to get us some money Mike help me with jobs also I keep fighting in rings. School I didn't go since sixteen

I'm seventeen years old last six months I was teaching James how to fight. he get better and better sometimes he can even take me down when I asked Mike about how to use weapons or how to get away from an armed opponent he show me some tricks about blade combat and how to get out of the way of most small firearms if they not get rapid fire from high distance and he knows the slums and knows those peoples go close and personal even with a firearm at last I can teach my brother to what to do when he get on that gang he just made it his objective and I can't change his mind, also this year.... Nevermind

I'm twenty this year and working for N. like my brother I never tought that I will be here like him. you know what if you work for a gang it make sure stupid people stay away from you first thing I did after joining the gang getting my hand on a weapon all they asked me to do get my own ammunation and bring the weapon back

I murdered those bastards for raping me I was at protection jobs up to then but after that I start getting cleaning jobs some stupid drug dealers here some people who dont pay for the things they get there it wasn't fun but you get used to it you know. I still see Mike time to time he is teaching me how to use different types of weapons how to get better at shooting.

I'm twenty-one years old this year I run big delivery trucks to the city for N. that made me both a driver and guard city people come to this place to get their hand on some easy money or lost their hard earned one N. running gambling houses with good security and some people from city learned it long ago they come here to play their hands or roll the dice. its my job to return them to the city zone and leave them where cameras not recording after I get them out of truck they are not my business anymore. Sometimes I see a man on streets while I go or return he got one arm and look pretty well regardless of being one handed and wearing verry worn out clothing. What I learned about him from Mike and others from area he was also a soldier. Mike know it from his actions, told me only soldiers with battle experience always search around them like that; where next strike could came from.

I'm twenty two years old still doing the same thing I see mike a few times and talk with Ramirez I dont know why maybe pity I got a job from N. for him. He will be a watcher. he won't do much he won't get much but at least he can get out of there when he get old his income will be put in a account he cant access so he will live like always hiding the point that he get a gang job. he didn't like the terms and conditions but can get somewhere to stay and hot food more often he accepted it. within two months he proved he is more capable teaching certain "arts" and get to something else than street job I never see him again...

 

I'm James VERAS when I came this place I was nine my sister look after me for more than two months I start getting into trouble in school bevause I dont like backing down after a while later I learned many of the kids bite worse than they bark.

I'm ten this year and I can understand what you need is not try to scare them what you need is break them. I will be eleven soon and I need to get some strong body to do what I want when I want.

I'm Twelfe this year and I Understand why it is hard to try to build muscle on your own I dont know how. do I have muscles yes I do they are big enough as I want not even close if I'm gona do that I need someone to tell me how. thats when I start talking with a night club's bouncer he told me what to do to get muscles like his that include some pills or the harder way that will take longer and constant training I could take both options if it isnt for my sister. She dont want me to take any pills or anything from strangers damn. She didnt even want me to take pills from a pharmacy.

I'm Fourteen this year father died not a big deal he didn't look like alive anyway when those gang guys came to our house he was trying to hide those drug dealers they all get killed I asked them how can I join their gang they asked my age and tell me to come after two years. They give me a phone number I hide it from sister carefully.

I'm fourteen my sister asked for the phone number those gang guys gave me. I dont know why for the last five months she tried to change my mind about joining a gang I dont think she changed her mind but she started teaching me after a few weeks teaching me how to fight and now she ask for the number. I dont think I should give it to her anyway.  
A fight broke between us she punched me way too hard she was never that hard against me and it was because I reject to give the number to her. Now I know she need something from that gang, I tried to talk her out but in the end I got punched again she was crying for a last two days and now extreme anger. something bad must have happened that I can't help but the gang could. I gave the number to her.

I'm seventeen now a year late than promised time but it won't matter my sister was in the gang so there was no problems contacting them N. gave a job as a bouncer and guard it was changing time to time just adjusting yourself to job getting hard while you are bouncer you do not except an instant attack but when on guard duty you had to be carefull about one. because no one can shoot someone behind a stell door while knowing there will be no other way going inside when you are dying behind it. all you had to do kicking out the trouble makers 

I'm nineteen and working for N. more than two years I'm happy? Not that much but happier than I live alone I got a girl this year N. allowed us to marry and I take some time from my work for the gang gone to city and get married with her her name is Cassandra I think about losing her once I know what my father felt maybe it was even worse than what I just tought but I'm dedicated not to let her killed. As long as I'm capable of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with punctuation and english is not my native language so there might be some typos and faults I would apreciate if you point them so I can correct myself.
> 
> this chapter ends here and next chapter is about their employer N. hey is there a word for female employers ? nevermind.
> 
> N and her husbands tale comes next I hope to deal with it in next 2 weeks or so

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats all for now I'll be back with another chapter later I'm really bad with grammar and english was not my native language so if I made any mistakes please tell me so I can correct myself and this story also there is more characters (at least 4 more) right now in my head just trying to tie them at the end of their own stories
> 
> first chapter was cop and ex soldier  
> next chapter was siblings story  
> third chapter probably about N. and his husband  
> fourt chapter is the -well I did not think that far- :)


End file.
